Camp blood
by twinkels
Summary: When the South Park gang goes to crystal lake they also run onto some of the Kingdom hearts gang everything goes great until; a stranger turns up and it becomes a holiday from hell WARNING CHARECTER DEATHS SWEARING AND VILONCE
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ..I own nothing just the idea of a crossover story enjoys some parts at start are funny but things get gory

In the small mountain town of South Park summer and end of school forever had finally came for studiants Stan Kyle and cartman and their good friends they were now finished with school forever and after summer break they planned to go to collage and take the next step on their learning career and also they planned to make this summer a summer to remember as a lot of them would be going their separate ways come the fall and didn't know when they'd see each other again

Stan who was 17 was heading for collage in Denver he wanted to be a geologist like his dad and his good grades won him a place at collage

his best friend Kyle also 17 was hoping to be a lawyer also like his dad so he was heading to law school to study as long with Wendy Stans girlfriend also 17. who was going into politics she had a dream of being the first woman president one day and she was very very smart and Stan believed she'd do it

Bebe her best friend wanted to be a fashion designer and designe shoes as she had an obsession with shoes she desired to go to art collage and she used to date a boy called Clyde who's father was a shoe store manager but they broke up just after her 17th she caught him cheating on her with a 16 year old and they had a huge fight so she dumped him

their other friend their was cartman who was taking a gap year he had no idea what he wanted to do but he fancied working in the food indestry as that boy loved his food he was 17 and terribly overweight and had gotten fatter over the years and why anyone hung out with him they didn't really know as he was a horrible person and always picking on Kyle for being a big nosed Jewish boy but Kyle could keep him in his place and would lash back with weight jokes

Also their that day was their good friend Butters who was very immature for his age he was 17 but sometimes acted 7 still into his Lego hello kitty my little pony and childish stuff he should have grown out of years ago how he made it to graduate was amazing really maybe his pushy parents bullied him

also talking to everyone was Token and his girlfriend Nicole the towns only black teens but no one but cartman cared Tonken was one of the cool kids and Nicole was very popular too and a very sweeet friendly girl they were 17 too and also heading to collage Nicole wanted to join the police and also help others and Token wanted to be a lawyer so he would see Kyle after the holidays and Kyle and Token were good friends

' I really wanna make this a summer to remember not a boring one just hanging around town doing nothing this is our last summer together as we're all splitting uo next year so this should be special ' Stan said

' Yeah OMG I can't believe that's us all done with school now seems like yesterday we just started in grade 1 you being dragged their by your mom me meeting Kenny at the Lego table him asking for red bricks for his house roof you were in the sandpit ' Kyle said

' Yeah I remember it well what a chapter that was anyway talking about Kenny shame he dropped out back their at Christmas I think he could have stayed on and done well for himself ' Stan said

' Yeah but it was clear he wasn't interested he said he'd always end up working with his dad and hey he's getting paid so he's happy I guess ' Kyle said

' Kinny will always be a deadbeat looser living in a ghetto on handouts ' Put in cartman earning a glare from Kyle

' Least he got off his ass and got a job he's not lazy like you Kenny is a hard worker " Kyle said

' Hey guys what about that trip we spoke about at Easter is that still on or what ..? Asked Token

" Oh yeah the camping trip course and mom booked the campsite we take it over for 5 weeks their is people living in houses nearby they'll keep an eye on us but we're down by the lake and we have place to ourselves it will be beautiful we can camp out under the stars go swimming maybe go paint balling in the nearby woods it will be a great break and take our minds of studding for a bit ' Kyle said smiling

' That's the campsite in New Jersey near your family isn't it ..? Asked Bebe

" Yup iv never been think my family went couple of years ago but it sounds great so we're all booked in just us and Mother Nature it will be heaven kinda like the old days when we went camping as young kids at Starks pond " Kyle said

' As long as we don't come back orange and talking like the ones in jersey shore ' Cartman said earning a growl from Kyle

' Fuck you fatass I told you so many times my family isn't like them so get that through your thick skull into that pea sized brain of yours any more outta you and your not coming understood " Kyle said grabbing cartman by the jacket and threatening him

' Er Kyle I can't make it on the trip I'm sorry just my parents are going to New York and I'm going too to see relatives but I'll see you before you leave for collage no doubt ' Said Butters

'It's okay I understand hey and bring us back a postcard from the big apple ' Kyke said laughing

' Your relative Jacob the one that looks a bit like you. he comes from their dose he not ..? Asked Nicole

' Yeah he dose he's in New York too okay we have same hair well used too he's still got his big fro but that's all and we really don't talk to that side of the family now if not seen him since we were like 13 or 14 but far as I know he's fine still in New York and he's a trainee doctor ' Kyle said

' Wow cool ' Nicole said smiling

' Oh Kyle can I ask a huge favour can I bring someone on this trip ...? Asked Bebe

' Well depends who it is all the cabins are booked so they might have to bring their own sleeping bag ' Kyle said

' Oh no she can sleep with me it's princess my new dog the puppy I got at Christmas she's such a sweet little thing and would love the trip and she won't leave my side promise " Bebe Saïx

' Well okay I guess so ' Kyke said remembering Bebe had a new pug dog

' Right okay we will now go over to Kennys work and fill him in on the plans who's coming with me " Said Kyke as Stan Bebe stepped forward

' I'd go but my ride home has showed up " Said Token as a huge Rolls Royce had now pulled up so he and Nicole got in and said goodbye to their friends

' Were going to the mall sorry Kyle tell Kenny we send our love ' Said Wendy and Bebe linking arms and walking off

Butters had already vanished off as he had to be home by a certain time or he'd be grounded and that left cartman

' What don't look at me I'm not glong screw kinny im going home ' Cartman said walking off

' Never changes dose he ' Stan sighed as Kyke shook his head

' Nope only thing that's got bigger with him is his expanding waistline not his brain but what else can we expect that's cartman " Said Kyke as he and Stan took one last look at the school and left to find Kenny their good friend

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny McCormick now worked with his dad in the scrapyard business and though it was a sort of dead end job at least it paid him and his dad would sometimes go to peoples houses and clear away their trash and anythingbgood they'd sell on and also the people would pay them too and some times they got paid well but Stuart Kennys dad would go and drink it as he still had a huge drink problem but Kenny along with his older brother Kevin would help pay off any bills and buy in food and just recently thanks to Kenny and Kevin they got their electricity put back on so they now had nice hot water and also Kenny liked to save a bit too so he could treat Karen his younger sister who he looked after a lot

Karen was 3 years younger than Kenny and a very shy timid girl and sort of vunrable so since an early age Kenny looked out for her and called her his little princess and also he looked out for Kevin too as Kevin had learning problems and it was discovered he was aurtistic too and he dropped out of school with zero education so lucky Kenny was smart though he acted like a fool and joked around all the time he was a very bright boy and Stan and Kyle were right if he haven't dropped out of school he could have done well for himself but Kenny hated school and truth was he was suspended really for 2 weeks but told head teacher to screw it he was done and walked out after kicking a door so he was banned from the leavers prom too but he didn't care or so he said deep down Kenny wouldn't have minded getting all dressed up a posh tux and riding in a limo and maybe dancing with Bebe he had his eye on at the time but it wasent to be sadly

' Kenny hey Kenny ' Yelled a voice snapping Kenny out his thoughts as Kenny stood up and looked behind him to see Stan and Kyle entering the scrapyard

' Omg hey dudes how you guys doing not seen you in ages " Kenny said smiling and was understood clearly now as he ditched his orange hoodie years ago

Though Kenny was 17 too he looked a lot older and had taken a huge growth spurt so was almost tall as Kyle now yet all through school Kyle towers over him and also his hair was to the top of his collar and bright pale blonde as the sun had bleached it and he'd got quite a tan Infact Kenny had turned into quite a good looking guy and now wore an orange t shirt and faded jeans and old sneakers

' Hey ken really good to see you and yeah I know think it was my birthday when we last seen you so what are you up to then still working hard ' Said Kyle smiling

' Yup you better believe it and oh doing this and that you know but hey nothing illeagle if your thinkin along those lines ' Kenny said with a laugh

' Yeah we believe you right caught smoking dope on the school roof back in January honestly ken " Said Stan with a laugh

' I was just trying it out that's all and hey I don't like it but anyway what brings you guys here ' Kenny said as he threw an old broken office chair into a large dumpster also showing off his muscles a bit that he'd built up from lifting heavy things

' Hey Kenny remeber that trip we spoke about around Easter time ' Said Kyle

' What the camping trip to New Jersey Yeah what about it " Said Kenny

' Well are you still up for it if you can get the time off ..? Asked Kyle

" Course I'm still up for it and don't worry about my da I don't give 2 shits what he says he likes to think he's my boss but no way so yeah count me in and fuck him ' Kenny said smiling now throwing some boxes into the dumpster and Stan and Kyle watched for a bit whist still chatting to Kenny and Kenny managed to chat to them whist still working till he got called away by his dad

' Hey Kenny get your skinny ass into shape we have to work offsite now house clearance ' Stuart yelled suddenly appearing from a small office area

' See what I mean no rest for the wicked but nice talking to you guys I'll carch you later ' Kenny said patting his friends on the shoulders before running off and yelling " Okay old man keep your hair on and Kenny jumped into a big van and waved as the van drove off leaving Stan and Kyle by themselves

' Still say he could be in a better job that's not a job at all ' Kyke said

' I know but we both know Kenny and at least it pays I guess maybe not much but at least he's working ' Stan said as the boys walked to the bus stop to get the bus back into town as the scrapyard was on the other side of town

Far away elsewhere at that same moment two other friends were also looking at a map and planning a vacation best friends Riku and sora as the trip was for Rikus birthday and he was now 20 no longer a teen and though the big birthday was a 21st he thought 20 was a mile stone too and though he was 20 Riku could easily pass for a 21 year old

' So who's coming on this trip then any idea ..? Asked sora who was a year younger than Riku but he looked if he was 15 at the most

' Yeah a bunch of us of course myself and you also I have asked Lea ( Axel ) now don't get mad Marluxia he's coming also kiri Roxas Naminé But they don't know yet and Larxene she confirmed she's coming other day just waiting to hear from Naminé and Roxas but I can take the camper van as I passed my driving test and my mom helped me get a camper and I used some of my trust fund that was set up when I was born the rest is for university if I choose to go ' Riku said

' That be good I'd love to go to university one day too sure we might be masters in the keyboades and that but what education do we really have could we hold down real jobs in the real world ' Said sora

' Speak for yourself short stuff I'm kinda self taught when we were away battling evil and that between fighting I studied dunno about you though ' Riku said as sora pouted as Riku was always teasing him but in. a nice way

' So when do we leave for the trip and where is it ..? Asked sora as Riku produced a leaflet from a rucksack he dumped on the table

' This weekend and its a campsite in New Jersey looks real awesome tons of things to do also we can go swimming they do paint balling you name it we can do it it will be an adventure and though their is houses nearby we will have the place to ourselves and it might make us tougher for any more challenges we might face in the future ' Riku said smiling as he looked at the map and sora read the leaflet

" Wow this place looks real cool can't wait to go when is it we go again ' Said Stan looking at an identical leaflet that sora had later that day

' This weekend it will be awesome don't think they get many bookings really so as I said we will have place to ourselves ' Kyke said not knowing the place may be double booked

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it was early Saturday morning and Kyle had a camper as he could now drive too yet the camper belonged to a friend of the family who lent it to Kyke for the next 5 weeks and it was arranged everyone was to meet at Kyles place with one large suitcase and a small bag each Kyle had limited luggage as he had a feelingnif he didn't people would bring maybe 3 or 4 cases

First their was Stan as he just lived across the road so after loading his case in the van and keeping his smaller bag with him he sat on a wall next to Kyle waiting on the others to show up

' Do you think they'll show up it's a real early start ' Said Stan

' Yeah they'll show knowing them and. even fatass will drag himself outta bed I bet ' Kyle said with a laugh as Stan sighed but said nothing as he watched a big fancy car drive up

' Well looks if Token is here already ' Kyle said as a well dressed man got out to open the back door and sure enough out stepped Token and Nicole who'd been staying with him

' Well guys were here who are we waiting on now ' Said Token stepping out the data's the driver got 2 large fancy cases and 2 smaller ones

' Hey Token hey Nicole glad you could make it we're waiting on Kenny fatass and the girls Bebe and Wendy also Kenny is bringing his latest girlfriend ' Kyle said

' What another one who is it now ..? What Token with a laugh

' Yeah another one and dunno not met her yet we don't see much of Kenny as we used to well seen him other day at work and that was it just chatted like not even 5 minutes but I'm sure she'll be nice ' Siad Kyle looking down the street and giving a groan and muttering ' Oh dear God Look who's coming '

All eyes fell on a overweight figure panting as he waddled up the street and was carrying a huge suitcase on wheels also he had a huge carrier bag and another bag

' OMG your so outta shape cartman you must weigh about 50 stone that can't be healthy " Token said as he watched cartman getting closer

' Surly their must be something they can do gastric surgery he's gonna kill himself he'll weigh same wait as our family car I bet ' Nicole said

' Nope he'd need to loose eight doe surgery something he won't do and I said 2 bags fatass one case and one small case not a plastic bag what's in their ' Yelled Kyle prodding the bag

' Hey Jew boy get your fingers off my lunch ' Cartman Yelled

' OMG lunch you have enough food their to feed the whole of south park you greedy fat pig ' Stan said shocked

' Well too bad cos they ain't getting anything they can get their own lunch cos this is mine ' Said cartman

' Oh god it's gonna be one of those days I bet " Sighed Stan pinching his nose a habit he had since early childhood

" Okay get ur stuff in the van and try not to break it iv only gotten. a lone over it over the summer break itnyoill pay for it ' Kyle said now seeing ike combing by on his bike and stopping by them

' Hey bro sup ' Said Ike who was now 12 and was tall as Kyle was

' Going on summer vacation that's what we'll be back in 5 weeks so behave and stay outta trouble okay " Kyle said loading bags into the camper

" I'm always good you know what anyway you'll miss the trip to the coast mom and dad is taking me on ' Ike said

' Well we'll be near the water too " Kyle said as he heard a barking and two female voices Bebe and Wendy

' OMG I hope we get a great tan it will be like being on Greece where that movie Mamma Mia is filmed sun sea and fun ' Bebe said

' Oh I can't wait it's gonna be awesome ' Said Wendy

" Er girls girls what's that ' Kyle said pointing at the girls luggage as they had 2 large cases each a;so 2 carrier bags and 2 smaller bags each

' Our luggage that's what ' Said Bebe

" OMG didn't I say 1 case and one smaller case like hand luggage this trip is gonna be a disaster I just know it at least Kenny won't bring everything as he doesn't have much really ' Said Kyle as Bebes dog grow;ed at him

' Oh and keep that under control I don't want bitten ' Said Kyle glaring at the dog

' Oh don't listen to him princess your okay and she doesn't bite she's well trained little dog ' Said Bebe kissing the dog on her head as she and Wendy got into the camper and left Kyle struggling with the luggage and cussing under his breath

' Keep calm and count to ten Kyle you don't wanna lose your temper and blow it do you ' Said Stan patting Kyle on the shoulder as Kyle had a very short and bad temper but Kyle said nothing as he glanced at the camper and seen cartman flip him off

' Okay we have Token Nicole fatass Bebe Wendy so just Kenny and his guest to go then we can head off ' Kyke said

' Hey Kyle bring me back a present will ya ' Said ike who was still hanging around

' Yeah only if you bring me one back first ' Kyle replayed with a half laugh as he watched ike get on his bike again and cycle off yelling the name of 2 of his friends and the trip rode off into the distance somewhere

' Kenny. is a bit late he should have been here by now hope he's okay ' Said Stan looking at his phone and seeing Kenny about 10 minutes late

' Give him time maybe something etchings held him back at home you never know these things and it's only 10 minutes we have loads of time still ' Kyle said sitting on the wall as they waited for Kenny hoping he'd turn up soon but a further 5 minutes later both Stan and Kyle would get a shock when they seen Kenny walking into their road and who he was with

' OMG no no no no way what the hell are you doing with HER ' Demanded Kyle pouting at Kennys girlfriend who was wearing tiny satin hot pink shorts a white low cut tank top a lilac leather jacket and had long wavy reddish blonde hair to her waist and was chewing gum

'Good to see you guys too and is that the welcome I get ' The Girl said as Kyle pulled Kenny to the side to give him a lecture

" Kenny what the hell are you doing with that little low life have you got a short memory what she did to poor Butters as a kid fuck sake tell her she can't come I don't want her spoiling this trip she'd be after every guy here ' Kyle said glaring at Lexus the former Raises girl

' Look she's my guest and anyway she's changed now when she hurt Butters she was like 9 years old a little kid now she's an adult and we've been dating for the past 3 weeks and she doesn't work at Raisins now she's too old ' Kenny said slapping Lexus on the butt and making her giggle a bit

' So where dose she work and look at that damn luggage she's got far too much their ' Stan said looking at the 2 large pink cases and a large hand bag holdall and a large silver make up box

' Hooters and she needs that stuff anyway I didn't even bring that much stuff just a case so she can have my space ' Kenny said turning to Lexus to kiss her

' No no no no I'm sorry she can't come and I don't care if she's changed or not she's still not coming this is my camper I planned this vacation so I have the last day of who comes ' Kyle said

' Fine then I'm not coming too it's the pair of us or none of us you choose ' Kenny said

' No ken don't be like that come on mate you can come ' Stan begun

' No Stan I made myself clear if Lexus isn't invited well I'm not coming too come on babes let's go back to my place for a bit ' Kenny said as Lexus grabbed her cases

' Goddamn it alright she can come just keep yourself to yourself okay ' Kyle said as Lexus gave a little squeal of joy and her and Kenny both got into the camper

' Oh God help me I feel I'll need it on this trip what are we letting ourselves in for I wonder ' Sighed Kyle as Stan shrugged

' God knows dude God Only knows

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

' Right okay everyone settle down as we have one hell of a long drive ahead of us and won't reach their by nighttime now we will stop off for breaks and as Stan can drive too he will take over and give me a rest but before I say any more we do have a few rules for when we get out ' Kyle said as the others in the back moaned a bit

' Rules are boring only our parents make rules ' Cartman Sighed burping loudly and earning a punch in the ribs from Bebe

' Ewwooo stop that your gross honestly no manners ' Bebe said ignoring cartman laughing

' Cartman cut it out okay or we will ditch you at the roadside and you can make your own way back home ' Said Kyle

' shut up and listen to me will you this is important now shhhh ' Kyke Yelled as Stan shhhed everyone too

' I have a question too why dose he always get to ride up front why can't one of us go up front ' Said cartman

' Just because you can't we agreed this before the trip and also Stan will take over driving as he just got his licence if I let one of you drive we'd have the cops trailing us and we'd be put in jail now shut uo and listen Gods sake ' Said Kyle still trying to remain calm as everyone kind of went quiet

' I so hope we stop in town I forgotten my nail polish damn I hate that ' Said Lexus as Kyle sighed

' I don't know where we will be stopping off but when I do I want you all to stay together and don't get lost as I'm bit going to chase round the place looking for you all you have to stay together ' Kyke said

' Dont worry I'll keep an eye on everyone ' Said Token

' Thanks now make sure your all belted in and if you have left anything well too bad we're not going back now ' Kyle Said as princess started barking and Bebe was trying to calm her down

Soon about 20 minutes later the camper eventually started moving as Kyle drove off and also his parents came out to wave making Kyle blush a bit

' Bye Bubba hope you have everything you need and your medication and don't forget to email us and send us photos ' Yelled Sheila waving

' I have everything don't worry bye mom bye dad ' Yelled Kyle pamping the horn as he drove off and also passed ike too who had gone to sizzlers with his three friends and were outside munching on their food so Kyle gave them a wave too

' Bye South Park see you in 5 weeks ' Stan said also waving as he opened the window a little and smiled

" Oh man this is gonna be a great vacation I just know it and our first vacation away out of town without the parents 'Stan said smiling

' Yeah I know and it will be good " Said Kyle smiling a bit as he was consintraiting on his driving and not being his camper well he was extra careful over it and wanted it to remain spotless

Soon everyone had left the town and we're driving in the country and we're chatting in the back but Kyle didn't chat as he was driving but suddenly. a loud fart was heard cartman

' Ewwwoooo OMG that's toxic someone open a window he stinks " Wendy yelled as she pulled her jacket over her nose and mouth so Nicole and Kenny who were at the window seats quickly wound down the window coughing

' OMG is he like that all the time that's evil ' Said Lexus

' Nope it's just normal body functions everyone farts you know even the president farts ' Cartman said

' Yeah but in privet that's so gross ' Lexus replayed

' Oh I bet you Raisins girls farted a lot and ate all that junk food too ' Cartman said

' Infact no we didn't we may have worked their but we never ate it we only ate healthy the meals in Raisins were full of calories you know and we didn't fart ' Lexus said

" Look can we Just change the subject get off farting that's just gross ' Token said as Kyle agreed with him

' Okay then omg you guys you guys have you heard that Terrance and Philip are bringing out a new book soon and are doing a live tour around Christmas I'm so gonna go and see them love them ' Cartman said

' Your still not into them are you ' Said Stan stunned a little as he grew out of Terrance and Philip years ago

' Yeah course I am their awesome I thought you liked them too ' Cartman said

' I still like them their funny and still got their last books ' Kenny said as Kyle. sighed

' Their so immature we grew out them when we started high school their so not funny any more all they do is fart on each other and they are kinda creepy too with their weird flapping heads ' Stan said

' Aww you guys used to love them too ' Cartman said

' I didn't they never made any sense to me ' Said Token

' Yeah we used to like them when we were like 10 or you get back then we found them funny but not now and even ike dosent like them ' Stan said

' No when they come on ike switches them off he's way too mature for that rubbish ' Kyle said

' Well I still like them even though if their getting older and also their still good as the first time they came out I can't wqit to see them live their gonna be in fairpack for 4 nights I'm gonna go every night and take all my stuff to get signed even my dolls they can sign the labels ' Cartman said bursting into chorus of one of Terrance and Philips songs

' Cartman do the world a favour and shut the fuck up will you ' Said Kyle

' Fuck you jew boy ' Cartman said flipping Kyle off and making him mad but Kyle calmly counted to ten under his breath to keep his temper as this was gonna be one hell of a trip and already Kyle was regretting asking cartman along as he had a feeling he'd ruin it

About 10 miniutes later or maybe less cartman had been very quiet and Kyle began to worry as when cartman went quiet he was up to something but Kyle tried his best to dismiss it and carried on chatting to Stan who rode up front with him but suddenly their was a vile smell and howls of protest

' OMG Cartman what the hell just did you just do your evil ' Yelled Bebe pulling her top above her nose

' Oh man that is so sick did something crawl up their and die "Said Token as the others complained too and Stan reached for the window

' OMG cartman you stunk out the damn camper your vile ' Yelled Kyle getting mad now

" Oh shut up Kyle your getting into a twist over nothing and anyway Kyle a little gas killed no one ' Carman said earning a few gasps as they knew that was a nasty holocaust joke and it was known Kyle did loose a lot of ancestors in the camps many of them children

' Thats it Iv had enough one more sound from you fatass and your outta hear don't you fucking dare ' Kyle Yelled stopping the camper and yelling at cartman

' Kyle Kyle calm down will you he's not worth it " Said Stan touching Kyles arm trying to calm his fuming friend down

' Your lucky fatass I'm gonna give you one more chance and no Jew or holocaust jokes right otherwise your fat ass is outta here and you can walk home and I don't give two fucks what you or my mom says ' Kyle said in a threatening tone shocking everyone into silence really as they new Kyle had a nasty temper and not to be crossed or all hell would break out


End file.
